in_love_with_a_killerfandomcom-20200214-history
Casey Becker
Casey Becker was the girlfriend of Steven Orth and the daughter of Carla and David Becker. She was the second victim of the Ghostface killer. Background Casey was a horror movie fan. Her favorite was Halloween and she had seen the entire A Nightmare on Elm Street franchise. She shared this hobby with ex-boyfriend, Stu Macher, until she dumped him for Steve Orth. Casey was the best friend of Emily Reynolds, as well as, being an acquaintance of Sidney Prescott, Tatum Riley, Billy Loomis, and Randy Meeks. Murder Casey answered her phone one night while she prepared for a movie night with Steve Orth. The stranger on the other end flirted with her then informed her that he could see her. Once this happened, Casey felt violated and slightly frightened, declining any further contact with the stranger. He called back and what seemed like a casual friendly conversation quickly became serious. After informing the voice on the other end of the phone that her boyfriend is set to arrive who will protect her, he mocks her and tells her to look outside. She does so and sees that her boyfriend, Steve, is bound and gagged in a chair. The caller forces Casey to answer horror movie trivia questions in order to spare his life. After missing a trick question regarding Friday the 13th, she watches on as the caller brutally guts Steve on the other side of the glass doors. Casey, now extremely terrified, can't answer the question for her own life. The killer says, "Your call." Seconds later, a chair is thrown through the glass door. Casey attempts to flee but is chased down by Ghostface. Immediately after, Casey sees her parent's car approaching and stops. The moment she pauses at the relief of seeing her parents' car, the killer pounces on her from the side. She attempts to run for safety once more but Ghostface catches her and stabs her in the chest. Casey tries to fight back, even knocks the knife out of his hands, but the killer grips her neck to strangle her. She kicks the killer in the groin area which causes him to release her. Slowly, she gets to her feet and manages to reach the front porch. Unfortunately, due to the killer's attempted strangulation, she is unable to call out to her parents as they walk up to the doorstep. As they go into the house, Casey remains unnoticed. The killer, recovered from the knee to the groin, knocks her down on her back after her parents go in the house. As he raises his knife for the next stab, she pulls off Ghostface's mask and recognizes him as he stabs her multiple times. Her parents see the house destroyed and Casey missing. Her mother picks up the phone to call the police but since Casey never hung up the cordless, she hears her daughter barely alive calling for her. The killer realizes the phone is on and hangs up. Her father tells his wife to drive to the McKenzies' house and call the police from there. She heads out and stops on the porch, screaming. Casey's father runs outside, terrified by his wife's screams, and finds his daughter's corpse. Casey's body has been gutted and is hanging from a tree.